Zelda no Dendetsu: Sekai no eiyū
by Ryuunoko
Summary: El tiempo y el espacio estan fina y complejamente relacionados. Joven Héroe del Tiempo. ¿Que harás ahora? No solo Hyrule depende de ti, sino que también tu vida y tu alma. ¿Como lo se? No es difícil leer tu destino, de todos modos, ya está escrito. El destino esta sellado, pero, eso solo hace que sea atractivamente tentador cambiarlo. ¿No es así? ... Link.
1. Prefacio

Esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro, esta hecha  
simplemente por diversión.

Esta historia no es planeada, cada capitulo que sea actualizado  
es porque fue recién escrito, por lo cual si llego a tener  
alguna tardanza, por adelantado me disculpo.

Esta historia esta basada tiempo después de Ocarina del Tiempo  
y La Máscara de Majora.

Y antes que nada, esto no tiene que estar exactamente relacionado  
con la saga, porque, como se sabrá, La leyenda de Zelda es una  
saga realmente complicada, así que si hay algún error, me disculpo  
con anticipación.

La Leyenda de Zelda: Ocarina del Tiempo no me pertenece,  
son de sus diseñadores Shigeru Miyamoto y Takashi Tezuka.  
Y desarrollado por Nintendo.

Ahora pasemos a la historia.


	2. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **_La Leyenda de Zelda: Ocarina del tiempo, sus personajes, su historia, su ambiente y su material adicional no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a la compañía Nintendo._

* * *

**Zelda no Dendetsu: Sekai no Eiyū**

**Full summary: **_El tiempo ha pasado, las cosas ya no son las mismas. Él vivió grandes aventuras, ambas relacionadas con el tiempo, y aparentemente esos días de aventuras sin fines de lucro llegaron a su fin. O tal vez no._

_"El tiempo y el espacio estan fina y complejamente relacionados. Joven Héroe del Tiempo. ¿Que harás ahora?" Manejar el tiempo es algo complicado, ahora tendrás que lidiar con problemas mayores. Pobre pueblo que se verá forzado a desaparecer lentamente por el que una vez les anhelo tener, ahora solo tendrán que afrontar el cruel destino que se les fue impuesto._

_"No solo Hyrule depende de ti, sino que también tu vida y tu alma. ¿Como lo se? No es difícil leer tu destino, de todos modos, ya está escrito". Ustedes son solo piezas en el tablero de las diosas, sus juguetes, su diversión._

_La oscuridad se desprenderá lentamente de cada fibra del ser de esa persona, hasta consumirla. Venganza, destructivamente deseosa._

_Espacio, lugares, dimensiones, mundos. Todos se unen al tiempo, todos se unen a ti._

_La Princesa del Destino, también hace parte de todo esto, pero por contrario, ella es la reina, mientras que él ha de ser el peón._

_"El destino esta escrito, sellado" con tinta y papel, ya se aferró a tu pasado, presente y futuro. "Pero, eso solo hace que sea atractivamente tentador cambiarlo. ¿No es así? ... Link"._

* * *

**Prólogo**

.

Todo era oscuridad. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabia, ni tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Hacía ya 7 años desde que le quitaron sus poderes y le encerraron en aquella mazmorra desolada en el desierto que una vez llegó a ser suyo. Ahora todo había cambiado, todo por culpa de ese par de mocosos que le delataron de traición al rey. Más no iba a negarlo. Iba a traicionar al rey, todo eso de la lealtad del pueblo Gerudo a la familia real era simplemente un método para acercase un poco a la dichosa descendencia de la diosa Hylia.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, los dos niños con aires de mayores hablaron al rey con palabras que no se le son coincidentes a niños de su edad.

Lo encerraron, y los sabios sellaron sus poderes, y ni siquiera había podido actuar. Un fracaso total.

Pero con el tiempo, empezó a cuestionarse cosas, tales como, ¿Como un par de niños sabían tan perfectamente todo su plan? ¿Como lo descubrieron? ¿Como hablaron de manera tan convencida de todo? ¿Como sabían que el iba tras la Trifuerza? Y lo más importante... ¿Quien era ese niño que acompañaba a la princesa Zelda? Esos ojos azules, esas ropas verdes y esos cabellos rubios se le hacían terriblemente familiares, y sin razón alguna, un fuerte odio contra ese niño fue creciendo desde lo profundo de su oscuro y retorcido corazón.

No lo había entendido, hasta aproximadamente su sexto año encarcelado. Tuvo un sueño, donde veía como había robado la Trifuerza, y fue derrotado por ese enano de ropas verdes, después, se vio a si mismo, miserable y encerrado en algo que solo era oscuridad, y aunque el no hubiera vivido eso personalmente, en un futuro diferente lo vivió. Ahora comprendía su odio, y ahora conocía a ese mocoso, Link.

Pero ese tiempo no solo le sirvió de reflexión, sino que también para descubrir un nuevo poder, y para darse cuenta que no todo estaba perdido, el aún tenia algo más por dar, en realidad, mucho más por dar.

Levantó la mirada pesadamente hacia la puerta, estaba delgado y en muy malas condiciones, pero... ¿De que se podía quejar? Estaba en una mazmorra, era lo más natural. Entró entonces un guardia con una bandeja la cual contenía pan y medio vaso de agua, su desayuno, cena y almuerzo.

—A comer. —Le dijo bruscamente mientras le dejaba cerca la bandeja. Después de todo, estaba encadenado de pies, manos y cuello a la pared.

No hubo respuesta de su parte, solamente se dedicaba a verle algo divertido y sádico a la vez, el guardia comprendió que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, así que decidió dar la vuelta y volver al trabajo. Pero algo ocurría, su cuerpo no se movió.

— ¿Que es esto? —Se preguntó a si mismo completamente confundido, el hombre desnutrido de la mazmorra no tenia poderes, era más vulnerable que él... o eso creía hasta que el prisionero endureció su mirada, ahí, el guardia perdió el brillo de sus ojos y la respiración le empezó a fallar.

—Divertido. —Dijo el prisionero con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios. Luego se dirigió al guardia. —Liberame.

Obedientemente, el hombre de uniforme se dispuso a sacar las llaves, y con una mirada perdida empezó a abrir los candados de las cadenas que mantenían atado a la pared al hombre de piel verde.

Una vez liberado, se levantó y se estiró un poco haciendo sonar sus huesos inmóviles en tantos años, acto seguido pateó la comida que le habian puesto en el suelo y se dispuso a salir. Y el guardia que unos momentos atrás le liberó, le siguió con dos pasos de distancia con una mirada vacía.

Ganondorf estaba libre.


	3. I: Nostalgia

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de La Leyenda de Zelda, su elemento original y partes relacionadas, no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenencia de la compañía Nintendo._

* * *

**Nostalgia**

.

Hyrule, un reino prospero, creado por las Tres Diosas Doradas, Din, Nayru y Farore.  
Esta tierra ha sido varias veces amenazada por criaturas cuyo único fin es obtener El Poder Dorado. Pero las diosas no dejaron desamparados a sus Hylians, según la profecía, cada vez que hubiese un mal que atente contra su amada tierra, un héroe vendría a salvarlos, jamás estarían solos.

Un mal había atentado contra Hyrule, Ganondorf, el Rey de las Gerudo había traicionado al rey asesinándolo a sangre fría, ingresó al Reino Sagrado y robó la Trifuerza, -la reliquia de las diosas- dando así el inicio a la era del Gran Cataclismo. Pero aquí es donde entra Link, el Héroe del Tiempo elegido por las diosas. Link, fue el que abrió las puertas del Reino Sagrado engañado por Ganondorf, pero a su vez, después de dormir siete años en el Templo de la Luz, despertó a los siete sabios y le derrotó salvando a Hyrule.

Después de haber acabado con la amenaza que atentaba contra Hyrule, la Princesa Zelda le devolvió siete años en el pasado, para que volviera a recobrar su infancia perdida. Y así lo hizo, utilizó la Canción del Tiempo y Link apareció de nuevo con 10 años en el Templo del Tiempo. Ahí, se despidió de su pequeña amiga Navi.

Al volver a su tiempo, Link fue al castillo de Hyrule a encontrarse con la Princesa Zelda, quien milagrosamente aún tenía todos los recuerdos de aquel oscuro futuro. Aparentemente, los sabios y él aún tenían aquellos recuerdos, más Ganondorf no.

Le delataron de traición, y hablaron de sus oscuros planes, de tal manera que este no pudiese negarlo. El rey lo condenó a cadena perpetua encerrándolo en una mazmorra alejada dentro del Desierto Encantado, donde le dejó a manos de los mejores guardias que tenían en el reino. Una vez allí, recibió su primera y única visita.

.

Un mes, había pasado un mes desde que le habían metido en ese lugar, no se quejaba, sabía perfectamente que su estado era temporal, no faltaba mucho para que pudiese irse de ese asqueroso lugar y acabar a todos de una vez.

—Tiene visitas. —Fue la voz del guardia lo que hizo que volviera de sus pensamientos asesinos al mundo real, entraron entonces seis personas con capuchas cubriendo sus rostros.

—Puede salir, estaremos bien. —Le dijo una voz que se le hacía terriblemente familiar, el guardia asintió con la cabeza y salió del lugar.

—Valla. ¿A que debo tu visita Nabooru? —Le pregunto con tono altivo y burlón, a pesar de su condición.

La mujer a la que se dirigía se quitó su capucha dejando ver su rostro moreno y cabellos pelirrojos. —Tenía un asunto pendiente contigo.

— ¿Y para eso tenías que traer otras personas? —Le cuestiono divertido.

—Como ves sí. —Le dijo de la misma manera para luego ponerse seria. —Estoy aquí por una sola razón, tu trono.

— ¿Mi trono? —Preguntó irónicamente. —Tu, el lobo solitario ahora quieres tener el control sobre la raza Gerudo. No me lo creo, además, no eres nadie para tomar ese cargo, no eres más que una traidora.

—Pues verás. —Le dijo seria mientras sacaba su par de cimitarras que estaban en su cintura, y luego le señalaba con una de ellas mientras la otra estaba amenazantemente en su cuello. —Jamás me agradó que una bazofia como tu fuera nuestro rey. Además, soy la Sabia del Espíritu, creo que estoy en la capacidad de ser la líder de la raza Gerudo.

—Bien, bien. —Asintió Ganondorf. —Si eso es lo que quieres, pues que se te sea concedido. Te cedo el trono.

Ganondorf no tenía mucha importancia en ello, estaba completamente convencido de que cuando saliera retomaría su lugar y mataría a Nabooru, aunque algo que si le intrigaba, era el que ella supiera que era la Sabia del Espíritu. Más, ella satisfecha se separó con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

—Entonces firma. —Le dijo mientras una de las personas encapuchadas le pasaba un acta, en la que especificaba que dejaba su cargo y se lo pasaba a Nabooru, esta persona era muy pequeña, podría jurar que era un niño.

Sin más, con las manos encadenadas firmó como podía. Una vez hecho, la persona le quitó el papel y se puso al lado de otro que era mucho más grande, y que se podía ver claramente que era un Goron.

—Ahora a lo que vinimos. —Dijo una mujer que estaba un una esquina apartada mientras se quitaba la capucha dejando ver su rostro.

—Impa. —Fue lo que dijo Ganondorf al darse cuenta de la identidad de la mujer. Luego todos los encapuchados empezaron a quitarse sus capuchas dejando ver sus rostros.

Los seis sabios estaban frente a él, y no era coincidencia que fueran exactamente ellos, de seguro, ya sabían quiénes eran, y también eran conscientes de su poder.

Saria, la Kokiri Sabia del Bosque; Darunia, el rey Goron Sabio del Fuego; Impa, la Sheikah Sabia de la Sombra; Nabooru, la Gerudo Sabia del Espíritu; Ruto, la princesa Zora Sabia del Agua y finalmente Rauru, el Monje Sabio de la Luz.

Por un momento llegó a sentir temor, pero había algo que faltaba, el Séptimo Sabio, el cual era el líder de todos ellos, su identidad era ignorada por Ganondorf pero sabía perfectamente que mientras el séptimo sabio no estuviese con ellos no habría de que temer, por su parte.

—Ya veo, Seis de los Siete Sabios. ¿A que debo el honor? —Pregunto sarcásticamente.

—Venimos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas antes de que ocurra algo más en el futuro. —Dijo Rauru neutralmente.

—No crean que soy tan ignorante. —Le dijo Ganondorf con completa confianza. —No pueden hacer cosa alguna sin su Líder aquí. Son siete sabios, aquí solo veo seis.

—No deberías hablar de manera tan descortés a tus superiores, contando también la condición en la que estás. —Dijo una voz femenina, pero infantil entrando a la mazmorra, tenía su característico vestido blanco y rosa, y su cabello rubio cubierto por el velo de siempre.

—Princesa Zelda. —Dijo Ganondorf con un tono irónico, sarcástico y lleno de rencor. — ¿A que debo su visita?

—Vengo a hacerte pagar por todo lo que ibas y/o harás en el futuro. —Dijo seria. —Yo soy la Séptima Sabia.

Eso fue todo, el corazón de Ganondorf se paralizó un segundo, jamás pensó que esa chiquilla fuera la Séptima Sabia, de haberlo sabido, se habría encargado de ella desde hace tiempo ya. No había más que perder, no podía seguir jugando al prisionero, porque ahí estaba en juego su vida.

Con rabia, sus ojos empezaron a brillar de rojo color. Los sabios retrocedieron un paso, Ganondorf estaba acumulando energía oscura, y un movimiento en falso, y quedaría libre, sin sabios que le detuviesen. Ganondorf sonrió complacido, tenía a los Sabios inmóviles, solo él era consciente que el poder que en ese momento estaba acumulando solo podría atacar a una sola persona, y sabía perfectamente a quien atacaría, y prontamente Impa lo entendió también cuando los rojizos y brillantes ojos del Gerudo se posaron en la pequeña rubia de ojos azules.

— ¡Princesa! —Grito Impa para luego tratar de apartar a la joven princesa del inevitable ataque oscuro, pero el rayo ya había sido lanzado.

— ¡Ah...! —Fue ese el grito impactado de la princesa al no poder reaccionar como se debía, estaba completamente convencida que si el alimento de Ganondorf disminuía siendo alimentado solo una vez al día, sus fuerzas disminuirían. Pero se había equivocado.

Ganondorf se sintió satisfecho al ver esa luz de oscuridad que había envuelto a la Princesa Zelda, iluminando con su color purpureo toda la mazmorra. Impa no sabía qué hacer, fue un descuido de su parte haber dejado a la Princesa venir sola sin protección adecuada, pero, cuando la luz se apagó de a poco, la cara satisfecha de Ganondorf y las miradas aterradas de los Sabios cambiaron notablemente.

Lo que vio Ganondorf frente suyo no era a la Princesa Zelda en el suelo moribunda como lo había esperado. Sino el símbolo de Hyrule, un escudo probablemente de los Caballeros Reales de Hyrule, estaba notablemente confundido y frustrado. Esperó ver tras el escudo a uno de los molestos caballeros, pero su perspectiva ante esa idea cambió, cuando la persona que sostenía el escudo habló.

— Uf… —Suspiró el niño aliviado. —Eso estuvo cerca… ¿Estas bien Zelda?

—Sí. —Le respondió más calmada, aunque un poco molesta por el descuido propio. —Gracias Link.

Ganondorf estaba débil después de ese ataque, pero reconoció a Link en seguida, pero no como el Héroe del Tiempo, no, sino como el mocoso que le había delatado ante el rey junto a la Princesa Zelda.

Como se dijo antes, Ganondorf no recordaba hechos que en su tiempo no habían ocurrido.

La Princesa Zelda levantó sus brazos, y de sus manos apareció una luz azul clara resplandeciente, los otros sabios extendieron sus brazos hacia el frente señalando a Zelda, seis luces salieron de sus manos, cada una del respectivo color de su dueño. Link por su parte, se quedó al lado de la Princesa por si ocurría algo inesperado. Los seis rayos se encontraron en las manos de La Séptima Sabia y luego salió un único rayo de estas, similar a un arcoíris, el cual llegó a parar al pecho de Ganondorf.

Solo se escucharon los gritos de dolor del antiguo soberano de las Gerudo, su dolor era similar a que le desgarraran la piel lentamente, una terrible tortura, la cual demostraba bien con las fuertes quejas de dolor que soltaba, que incluso podrían hacer sentir compasión en el corazón de la persona que le escuchase. Sin embargo, los Siete Sabios tenían sus ojos cerrados completamente tranquilos, haciendo caso omiso a los quejidos de Ganondorf.

Pero por contario, Link, solo se dedicaba a ver la escena. El –prácticamente- arcoíris era hermoso, brillaba con intensidad, pero Link no se fijaba en ello, sus ojos estaban completamente fijos en Ganondorf, su dolor, puede que haya sido malvado, y que haya hecho todo lo que vivió en ese futuro fuera realmente un infierno, pero aun así… no le gustaba ver a nadie sufrir, ni siquiera a su enemigo.

Cuando los Sabios terminaron su trabajo Ganondorf terminó inconsciente y ellos un poco exhaustos, pero en especial la princesa Zelda.

—No sabía que era tan poderoso. —Dijo Saria respirando un poco agitada, Darunia fue el que le hizo el favor de cargarla en sus hombros.

—Vámonos ya. —Dijo el Rey Goron, quien a pesar de estar agotado también, se preocupaba más porque la pequeña Kokiri fuese a descansar.

—Sí, tengo asuntos pendientes con las Gerudo, debo informarles que es su nueva líder. —Habló Nabooru con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

— Y yo estoy exhausta, estúpido ogro con poderes malignos… —Le maldijo Ruto cruzada de brazos, luego dirigió su mirada a Link, quien estaba ayudando a la Princesa. — ¡Link! ¡Cárgame!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Y yo porque!? —Se quejó el susodicho.

— ¡Eres mi prometido! ¡Es tu deber, además de que no debes tocar a otras mujeres! —Se quejó la Zora.

—Con todo respeto princesita, yo que recuerde Link nunca ha ido a los dominios Zora. —Le dijo con una sonrisa sorna Nabooru, quien salió en defensa de Link.

Y hablando en hechos físicos, era verdad, prácticamente Link nunca fue a los Dominios Zora a pedirle a la Princesa Ruto aquella Piedra Espiritual que simbolizaba compromiso matrimonial. Ya que Link volvió al pasado justo antes de empezar aquella búsqueda.

La Princesa Ruto simplemente molesta infló sus cachetes, pateó varias veces el suelo haciendo rabieta y se fue con los brazos cruzados dando fuertes pisoteadas.

—No debiste haberle dicho eso. —Le reprendió Rauru a Nabooru yendo tras Ruto.

—Hay, no te quejes anciano que sabes que es verdad. —Le respondió Nabooru siguiendo al Sabio de la Luz, riendo feliz de la vida. Los siguientes en salir fueron Darunia y Saria.

—Nos vemos después Link. —Se despidió con una sonrisa la peli-verde.

Los últimos que quedaron fueron la princesa Zelda, Link e Impa, la cual, salió sabiendo que el par de niños necesitaban probablemente un tiempo a solas.

—Ya termino. —Dijo Zelda entre jadeos exhaustos. —Gracias Link, por todo.

El joven simplemente le atinó a sonrojarse para luego lanzar una risa nerviosa. — ¡Bah! No fue nada Zelda… je, je, je…

Ella le sonrió llena de gracia por la extraña cara del chico, quien al notar lo ridículo que se veía se sonrojó pero de vergüenza, lo siguiente fue salir de la mazmorra, dejando solo a aquel prisionero que llegó a ser la pesadilla de ambos niños.

.

Así pasaron siete años.

La Princesa Zelda le dio un lugar a Link entre los Caballeros de Hyrule, y este aceptó gustoso. Link, como no era un Kokiri, se fue de dicho bosque, dejando a varios de sus amigos con lágrimas… y hasta a sus "enemigos" –referencia obvia a Mido-.

Estuvo un tiempo de viaje, luego, cuando volvió a Hyrule se quedó un tiempo en el castillo, pero cuando cumplió 13 años decidió irse y vivir solo en una casa que quedaba cerca de la Ciudadela de Hyrule, aquella casa la construyo él mismo sobre un árbol, con materiales que le dio la Princesa, pero el hecho de que no viviese más en el castillo no significaba que dejaría su puesto en los Caballeros, iba casi todos los días a entrenar, y también iba a misiones como salvar algún pueblo cercano, escoltar a algún invitado o miembro de la familia real y cosas por el estilo, y pasaron cuatro años.

Pero ahora mismo estaba en un verdadero aprieto. Estaba escalando como podía aquellas enredaderas de ese muro para poder escapar de la furia de aquellos soldados que le seguían, solo que esta vez era distinto, no supo cuando aquellas personas aprendieron a usar el arco y la flecha, y tal parecía que no tendrían piedad esta vez.

Con dificultad se aferró a una de las ventanas de aquella estructura, para luego evadir una flecha que iba lanzada directamente a su cuello, tragó en seco al ver la flecha clavada en la pared, había llegado demasiado lejos, pero ya no podía volver atrás, literalmente. Corrió por los pasillos, y cuando vio una ventana no dudó en saltar por ella y aferrarse a la rama más cercana para evitar caer, una vez allí arriba se paró para poder tomar impulso y caer limpiamente, cosa que no contó fue que la rama empezara a quebrarse.

—Por Farore… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —Fue el grito que lanzó después de que la rama se quebrara y la gravedad se lo llevara directamente al suelo. —Auch… —Se quejó mientras se levantaba, entonces fue cuando una flecha le rozo la mejilla cortándolo un poco, miró de donde se dirigía el ataque, y abrió sus ojos al ver a aquella muchacha rubia de ojos azules con mirada fría y amenazadora, mientras sostenía un arco y alistaba su segunda flecha, esta vez no tenía intenciones de fallar. — ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡ZELDA SOY YO! ¡LINK!

Fue el grito aterrado del chico que hizo a la princesa reconocerle, notó que había actuado con precipitación al confundirle con un ladrón o un atacante de algún reino que atentaba contra el suyo, así que bajó el arco y guardo la flecha en un suspiro algo cansado. Después de haberse desarmado, fijó su vista al joven desalineado con ropas verdes, cabellos rubios llenos de ramas y hojas y sus ojos azules cerrados con sus manos extendidas al frente como tratando de evitar algún golpe. Sinceramente no se veía demasiado heroico.

—Link… —Le habló la princesa cruzándose de brazos y acercándose a él. — ¿Me puedes decir que estás haciendo cayendo del cielo sin aviso alguno?

El joven abrió un ojo, y luego de comprobar con sus manos que estaba completo y que no le faltaba ni una oreja se levantó y encaró algo molesto a la princesa.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Casi me matas! —Grito reclamándole por su salud integral.

—Fue tu culpa por entrar de esa manera. —Le respondió frunciendo el ceño. —Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿No deberías estar en tu entrenamiento?

La cara del joven cambió a la de un niño que había sido descubierto por su mamá en mitad de una travesura, después de fijarse que se había delatado por su expresión facial se cruzó de brazos y fingió sentirse indignado.

—Ya me lo sé todo. —Se excusó en voz baja, la princesa soltó una risa por la manera graciosa en la que se veía el héroe de Hyrule, como un niño haciendo puchero.

—En otras palabras me estás diciendo que te escapaste y volviste a evadir la guardia de mi castillo. —Le dijo tratando de sonar seria, cuando en realidad lo único que quería era poner la nerviosidad del rubio al desnudo.

—Bu-bueno… pues… ¡Hay por favor! No es mi culpa que tengas tan mala seguridad en este castillo. —Dijo Link aun excusándose. —Demasiados guardias y poca efectividad.

—De nada sirve tener tantos guardias si tú te la pasas burlándolos simplemente para venir al jardín. —Le reprochó la princesa. —Simplemente tienes que ir caminando como la gente normal, aquí ya todo el mundo te conoce.

—Pero eso le quita lo divertido. —Le respondió Link mientras sonreía un poco, ese chico sí que era bipolar. —Además, quería verte, tenemos que hablar de asuntos muy importantes para el futuro de Hyrule…

—Tienes hambre ¿no? —Le interrumpió Zelda con una ceja enarcada.

— ¿Hoy es costillas? —Le preguntó Link olvidándose de todo y poniendo una cara esperanzada.

La princesa suspiró, su amigo jamás iba a cambiar, con un suspiro cansado le señaló una puerta que conducía a la cocina, y Link ni corto ni perezoso se dispuso a ir inmediatamente por la puerta señalada, seguido por Zelda, quien con una sonrisa resignada le siguió para vigilar que no les dejaran sin nada con que alimentarse el resto de la semana.

—Oye... y a propósito. ¿Por que no me dijiste que los guardias ahora eran arqueros? ¡Casi muero! —Le cuestionó el rubio.

—Para empezar no tenías que haberte "infiltrado" como si fueras un espía. —Le reprochó la princesa, Link se quedó callado, obviamente ese era un gran punto a tratar.

—Touche Zelda, touche.

Al otro extremo del jardín estaba la sabia de las sombras observándolos a ambos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, había pasado mucho tiempo, pero ellos seguían siendo los mismos de siempre. Después fijó sus ojos al cielo recordando todas las cosas vividas en los años pasados, los malos y los buenos momentos atravesaron su mente.

Iba a extrañar todo eso, y sabía perfectamente que después sentiría una enorme _nostalgia._

* * *

**Notas finales del capitulo: **¡Wa! Por fin actualizo... se me hizo un poco largo ya que entro en semana de exámenes y se supone que tengo que estudiar. Muchas gracias a "Guest" y a mi Sis por comentar -w- ... Por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber que tal me ha quedado, su opinión me es importante para poder mejorar.

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! ^^


	4. II: Ajedrez

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de La Leyenda de Zelda, su elemento original y partes relacionadas, no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenencia de la compañía Nintendo._

* * *

**II**

**Ajedrez**

**.**

Aburrido. Era la mejor palabra para describir en ese momento como se sentía Link, se suponía que simplemente iba a ir a acompañar a Zelda hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, donde ella recibiría sus clases. Pero, no contó con que la amargada maestra de Historia y Geografía Hyliana quisiera darle unas "pequeñas lecciones para culturizarlo", por favor, no era necesario recibir tales clases, había ido a cada parte de Hyrule, además de que era el Héroe del Tiempo, todo lo que necesitaba saber de historia Hyliana se lo había explicado el Gran Árbol Deku y Rauru en la Cámara de los Sabios. Era lo único que necesitaba saber.

—Hoy hablaremos de la diosa Hylia. —Dijo tranquilamente la arrugada maestra.

— ... ¿Que? —Dijo Link confundido. jamás había oído hablar de esa diosa. Tal vez de las diosas doradas, pero... ¿Hylia?

La cara de Link expresó perfectamente su confusión, y Zelda al verlo se sintió satisfecha, ya que, antes de entrar el joven héroe le había dicho que no necesitaba tales clases, que él sabía perfectamente todo lo que a ella le faltaba aprender. Obviamente su satisfacción no fue reflejada por la presencia de la mujer que estaba frente a ambos, si ella no hubiese estado ahí, se burlaría en la cara de Link de la manera más cruel que podría pensar.

La princesa Zelda, a pesar de ser princesa, tenía pensamientos algo "rebeldes" para la realeza. Le encantaba jugar, además de tener la razón y dejar en ridículo a Link cuando podía, pero obviamente solo lo mostraba con el jóven rubio, si lo mostrara frente a los ministros estaría en un gran aprieto. ¿De donde sacó tales conductas? Sencillo, Link. Pasó con el cada momento que podía desde que volvió al pasado, y era más que obvio que la conducta revoltosa de Link se le pegaría en algún momento, aunque en ella fue en pequeñas proporciones.

Volteó a ver a Link, no se veía interesado, se veía completamente confundido, en castas palabras: No entendía absolutamente NADA. ¿Desde cuando la historia de Hyrule era tan complicada? La princesa soltó una pequeña risa disimulada, Link jamás cambiaría.

— ...Desde entonces, Hyrule siempre tendría un defensor, es conocido como el elegido de las diosas, el héroe legendario. —Esa parte si que la entendió, se refería a él. Simplemente a él. De repente, Link se empezó a interesar más cuando la clase tomó un rumbo hacia las leyendas, profecías y guerras de Hyrule. —Pero hasta ahora no hemos visto ese héroe, por eso es que se toma solo como una leyenda, así que no es real.

Zelda casi se ríe, si la maestra se enterase que el mismísimo Héroe del Tiempo estaba frente a ella de seguro se quedaría callada, volteó a ver a Link por pura inercia. El rubio estaba callado, la ultima frase de la maestra le dio un poco de cólera, pero a la vez algo de gracia. Era verdad, nadie lo recordaba como héroe además de la princesa y los sabios, y en realidad no le molestaba, no quería ser reconocido, lo que le molesto fue...

— ¡Las leyendas son **reales**! —Reclamó parándose de su asiento, a la mujer casi le da un infarto, no tanto como a Zelda. — ... Lo siento. —Dijo avergonzado para volverse a sentar.

—No fue gracioso señor Link. —Le dijo la maestra casi con el corazón en la mano. Zelda no estaba muy diferente a su anciana maestra, tal fue el impacto que casi se cae de la silla.

Volteó a ver al rubio con una mirada asesina, Link solo se encogió de hombros nervioso, y ella volvió a mirar a la maestra. No era un buen día. Así que simplemente se recostó en la mesa exhausto, tampoco es como si hubiese dormido muy bien la noche anterior.

—Ahora hablaremos de la leyenda del héroe de los mundos. —Explico la maestra, pero Link ya estaba en el séptimo sueño. —Es parte de la leyenda del héroe legendario. Por mucho tiempo, este héroe ha reencarnado, siendo héroe de varias cosas. El héroe de los mundos controla es espacio y el tiempo. Aunque primero se dice que será el Héroe del Tiempo.

— ... ¿Héroe del Tiempo? —Pregunto Zelda mucho más interesada.

—Si señorita. —Le dio la razón. —Finalizamos la clase. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Y antes de que la princesa pudiese hacer una pregunta más, la arrugada maestra desapareció tras la puerta.

* * *

—Mi Lord. ¿Cuanto falta para llegar a nuestro destino? —Le preguntó el joven guardia al hombre que estaba montado majestuosamente sobre un caballo negro.

—No mucho. —Le respondió con una sonrisa macabra, estaba a punto de llegar a su destino.

Había pasado ya unos meses desde que escapó de la prisión, ya había recuperado parte de la jovialidad que le había acompañado hace siete años atrás, y ahora, con las fuerzas renovadas se dirigía al Templo del Espíritu. Aunque estos meses no había perdido el tiempo, ahora, con sus nuevos poderes había conseguido que todos los guardias que se encargaban de vigilarlo ahora fuesen parte de su ejercito, mandó a algunos al Rancho Lon-Lon y de allí consiguió su caballo nuevo y algunos alimentos.

¿Por que se dirigía al Templo del Espíritu? Sencillo, allí es donde iba a concentrar toda su energía para poder romper la barrera Espacio-Dimensional y encontrarse con alguien que de seguro estaría esperándole.

—Hemos llegado. —Anunció Ganondorf mientras se bajaba de su caballo. —Entraré solo, ustedes hagan guardia.

—Si señor. —Respondieron todos al unisono.

Ganondorf no les puso más cuidado y entró al templo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, tener un ejercito de hombres prácticamente zombies era realmente satisfactorio. Una vez adentro vio la sala primera del templo, la enorme roca en la derecha y la pequeña abertura a la izquierda. Pero solamente le importaban las dos cobras que estaban a los lados de la escalera central, así que al verla, caminó hasta ella, haciendo que su oscura capa se moviera con el poco de viento de la sala y se detuvo en la sexta escalera, y luego miró al frente.

—_Ya estas aquí. _—Le dijo una voz en eco parecida a la de él.

—Listo y dispuesto. —Dijo mientras se arrodillaba.

—_Así me gusta. _—Dijo aquella voz con una satisfacción perversa, Ganondorf sonrió de medio lado y en una ráfaga oscura desapareció.

* * *

**En el Valle Gerudo**

— ¡Hey! ¡Chico! Eres un impuntual. —Le dijo con una risa socarrona la pelirroja y de piel morena mientras se sentaba en su silla y ponía los pies en su escritorio.

—Lo siento Nabooru, me quedé dormido. —Dijo Link con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Que? ¿Has estado yendo a la escuela o algo así? —Le dijo burlonamente la Gerudo, conociendo que dándole una clase es la única manera en la que el rubio dormiría de día.

—Algo así. —Asintió Link con poco animo.

—En fin. —Le dijo Nabooru mientras bajaba los pies del escritorio para luego apoyar sus codos en el mismo. — ¿En que soy buena? ... ¡Bah! ¡Que pregunta tan tonta! Ya se que soy perfecta en todo. —Y luego sonrió por su propia gloria.

—Que modesta eres. —Le dijo Link con sarcasmo en toda la boca, pero luego suspiró. —Necesito un regalo.

— ¿Ah? ... ¡¿AH?! ¡No me digas que es para el cumpleaños de la Princesa! —Le gritó Nabooru parándose de su asiento y acercándose a la cara del rubio sorprendida. El silencio de Link lo decía todo, y ella no aguantó la risa. — ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡¿Se te olvido el cumpleaños de tu mejor amiga y soberana?! ¡No me lo creo! ¡Eres un **idiota**! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Link solo se ruborizó de vergüenza y rabia. — ¡¿Quien dijo que se me olvidó el cumpleaños de Zelda?!

—Me pides un regalo... ¡Y su cumpleaños es mañana! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

— ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡¿Me vas a ayudar o no?!

—Hay tampoco te pongas así chico. —Le dijo Nabooru cambiando de humor radicalmente a indignada. —Bien, si quieres un regalo tengo lo que buscas... Pero debes hacer algo por mi.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. —Se quejo el chico. — ¿A quien hay que matar? —Le preguntó burlesco.

—A Impa.

— ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! ¡ELLA ME MATARÍA ANTES DE QUE PUDIESE SUPLICAR POR MI VIDA! —Le respondió espantado el héroe.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Solo bromeaba! Venga ya... Quiero que le entregues la tarjeta de invitación de cumpleaños a la Princesita esa caprichosa de Ruto, ya se la envié a los demás sabios, pero en serio chico, esa tipa huele horrible.

—Huele a pez. Es una zora. ¡Es normal! —Le grito ya con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Hey... estas más amargado de lo normal, elfo grande. —Le dijo burlesca Nabooru mientras volvía a poner sus pies en el escritorio. —Me acuerdo que la gritona era esa hadita tuya, mientras que tu eras el despreocupado.

— ... Ya dime que es lo que me darás. —Le dijo Link cambiando el tema, no le gustaba mucho hablar de Navi.

—Un rubí. Un lindo rubí para la corona de la princesa. —Le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Pero si su corona ya esta llena de piedras preciosas. —Le espetó Link confundido.

—Si, pero Rauru le dará una nueva tiara y casualmente le falta la piedra del centro~ —Le dijo con voz canturrona, aunque ya era más que obvio para el rubio que la pelirroja había robado la joya preciosa.

—No se si estar agradecido o simplemente molesto por el hecho que hayas seguido robando. —Le dijo Link sonriendo de medio lado, la Gerudo le había salvado la vida.

—No cambiarás la costumbres de las Gerudo solo por ser el Héroe del Tiempo chico. —Le respondió con una sonrisa Nabooru. —Bueno, ve ya a la Fuente Zora.

—Bien... ¡Más te vale que me des esa joya! —Le dijo Link mientras se levantaba y tomaba la invitación del escritorio.

—Oh por favor... ¿Cuando te he fallado?

— ¿Quieres saber la respuesta? —Le preguntó irónicamente mientras guardaba la invitación y abría la puerta.

—No. Ahora vete. —Le dijo seria mientras le hacia señas con la mano para que se fuera de su despacho.

— ¡JA! —Rió victorioso el rubio por haberse podido ir sin que la pelirroja tuviese su típica sonrisa socarrona en los labios, y luego desapareció tras la puerta.

* * *

**En el castillo.**

La princesa Zelda estaba en la biblioteca real, buscando por todos lados información sobre el Héroe de los mundos. Lo que le había dicho la maestra la había dejado muy intrigada, así que, tras despertar -echar- a Link, se dedicó completamente a buscar dicha información. Pero no encontraba nada.

—No puede estar muy lejos esa información. —Se trataba de auto-convencerse, pero en realidad había buscado en cada rincón de esa enorme biblioteca. Hasta que miró el libro de las leyendas y mitos que su maestra había guardado muy bien, pero en la sección que no le correspondía. —Por fin...

Abrió el libro, y buscó en el índice sobre el Héroe de los Mundos, pero no encontró nada, así que busco por "Héroe del Tiempo" ... Bingo. Abrió la pagina 777, y vio la leyenda completa, nada que no hubiese vivido estaba plasmado ahí, era prácticamente un diario de lo que había pasado en el Gran Cataclismo. No había nada.

Suspiró frustrada, y cuando se dispuso a cerrar el libro, se cortó un poco el dedo indice con una de las páginas, y sorprendentemente, la sangre que salía de su dedo empezó a meterse entre las páginas. Una pagina secreta. ¿Quien lo habría dicho?

Se apresuró, y con un poco de magia separó un folleto completo de hojas. Era más de lo que esperaba. Y ni corta ni perezosa empezó a leer.

_"El mal que había atormentado a Hyrule y que fue erradicado por el Héroe del Tiempo  
__volverá más fuerte que nunca._  
**_Pobre Héroe del tiempo. A que no se esperaba esta nueva guerra. Pero sinceramente,  
_**_**nadie lo esperaba.**  
__**El espacio y el tiempo estan estrechamente relacionados. Si controlas el tiempo, debes controlar**  
**debes controlar el espacio, esas son las reglas de ese desafortunado juego.**  
Para poder ser el Héroe de los Mundos, es necesario encontrar a la llave que te llevará directamente  
a la espada dimensional, el guardián de las dimensiones.  
Solo él puede abrir la puerta, más, no le encontraran cerca, pero tampoco lejos.  
**Desdichado guardián, que te verás obligado a cuidar del Héroe del Tiempo hasta que este cumpla  
su destino. Tu destino es cuidarle, protegerle, ayudarle y una vez **_**_terminado, morir.  
Infeliz.  
_**_Cuidado, porque todo volverá a iniciarse, solamente que de peor manera. Cuidado."_

Zelda solo observó el libro, sus paginas, ese pedazo, simplemente la dejó estática. ¿Desafortunado juego? ¿Guardián de las dimensiones? ¿Lejos pero a la vez cerca? ¿Iniciar? ... ¿Cuidado?

Con rapidez, arrancó las recientes hojas del libro y las guardo en su vestido, luego de dejar el libro en su verdadero lugar, se acercó a la ventana que mostraba directamente el jardín. Debía decirle a Impa, a su padre y a Link lo que había descubierto. Pero quería estar segura, cualquier movimiento imprudente podría poner en peligro a todos. Un movimiento, y se acababa el juego, tenía que pensar muy bien lo que iba a hacer. Porque como en el ajedrez, eso dependía más de mente que de acción.

* * *

Impa estaba en el jardín favorito de la princesa, curiosamente donde la pequeña princesa había conocido a aquel héroe. Sonrió con solo acordarse de ello, fue entonces cuando escuchó unos pasos tras ella.

— ¿Hiciste lo que te dije Griselda? —Le preguntó la Sheikah sin voltear a ver a la vieja maestra de Historia y Geografía Hyliana.

—Si señorita Impa. —Le respondió la anciana. —Pero discúlpeme que le pregunte... ¿De donde ha sacado aquella descabellada leyenda?

—... Eso es información confidencial. —Respondió después de un momento.

— ¿Por que no le dijo usted misma entonces a la princesa?

—Porque... si se lo hubiese dicho yo, entonces no se habría intrigado tanto como creo que está en este momento. —Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. —Más... ahora ve y prepara la fiesta de cumpleaños de la princesa, no se te olvide que los maestros también estan encargados de ello.

—Si señorita. —Y se fue.

Impa solo miró al cielo y vio unos pequeños pajaritos rojos bailar en él. —Ya comenzará.

* * *

**Notas finales del capitulo: **Hola, hola! ... Un comentario no daña a nadie saben? .w. ... ok no XD. Muchas gracias a Guest por leer. ¡Eres grande! Espero que te guste este cap.

Hasta el próximo capitulo! -w-


	5. III: Trifuerza

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de La Leyenda de Zelda, su elemento original y partes relacionadas, no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenencia de la compañía Nintendo._

* * *

**III**

**Trifuerza**

**.**

A media noche, en una de las habitaciones del castillo, se encontraba la princesa Zelda observando las hojas arrancadas hace unas horas atrás. No entendía, y eso le molestaba. Ganondorf estaba encarcelado, sin poderes y estaba segura que sin la Ocarina del Tiempo le sería imposible al Ganondorf del "otro futuro" regresar –si es que logró escapar del reino sagrado-.

De todos modos, no podía arriesgarse. Solo había una manera de averiguar si la profecía que estaba escrita en la hoja de papel que estaba examinando era cierta. Se levantó de su escritorio, y a pequeños pasos fue hasta la biblioteca.

Aplaudió dos veces y todas las luces se encendieron, fue hasta una de las secciones de "invocación" y cogió el libro más grueso que había allí. Busco algo en el índice, y cuando encontró la sección "guardianes" la abrió.

—… bingo. —Dijo en voz baja al haber encontrado la sección de invocación de "Guardián de las dimensiones". Miró lo que decía, estaba en lengua antigua Hyliana, por fortuna, la princesa Zelda sabía perfectamente aquella lengua. Empezó a leer, y de sus manos apareció un fuerte brillo azul, bajo sus pies se formó un círculo que luego tomó forma de una flor.

La princesa esperaba que apareciera el guardián, o que ella fuese teletransportada o algo así por el estilo, pero por contrario, lo que ocurrió la desilusiono. La insignia que estaba a sus pies desapareció, y sus manos de repente dejaron de brillar. Nada más.

Había aparentemente perdido el tiempo, aunque algo tuvo que haber significado, y no se daría por vencida, seguiría intentando, pero al día siguiente, tenía mucho sueño en esos momentos.

.

_Se despertó. No sabía porque, tal vez un impulso por la costumbre de levantarse temprano todos los días. Miró el reloj… quince minutos pasada medianoche. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba? ¿Por qué se levantaba a esa hora?... Bueno, mirando el lado positivo ahora podría quedarse despierta esperando a que fuesen las cuatro de la madrugada para ir a la escuela…_

_Un segundo… ¡Era viernes!_

_—Estúpido despertar repentino. —Murmuro con tono enfadado para luego acostarse de nuevo a dormir. —Pero amo los viernes._

.

Era un nuevo día, y los Caballeros de Hyrule se habían reunido en el campo de entrenamiento del castillo real. Todos se veían majestuosos, pero uno entre ellos resaltaba, y no era porque era el único que no tenía armadura, sus ropas eran verdes, era el más joven ni porque usaba gorro, no, eso se venía al terrible olor que desprendía a 20 metros a la redonda.

—No pregunten. —Les decía el joven molesto, olía a pez y se había bañado más de tres veces esa mañana, había usado el perfume "fino" que le había regalado Darunia. ¡Hasta se revolcó en el lodo y nada de eso le había quitado ese asqueroso aroma! En definitiva, jamás volvería a entregarle ninguna invitación a la princesa Ruto.

—Firmes. —Dijo el general mientras pasaba, todos formaron una hilera y se cuadraron por respeto a su superior, y este se empezó a pasear de un lado a otro mirando a cada uno de sus hombres. —Saben que hoy es el cumpleaños de la princesa, y tenemos que proteger el perímetro contra posibles ataques al banquete que se hará esta noche. Se les será asignado a cada uno un área en específico, también habrá guardias dentro el banquete, en los pasillos, en las entradas y hasta en los baños. Nos encargaremos también de escoltar a cada uno de los invitados e identificarlos, no podemos permitir que algún espía ataque a… ¡Por las diosas! ¡¿Qué es ese horrible olor?!

Algunos caballeros rieron entre ellos muy levemente mientras miraban a Link de reojo, el chico estaba irritado, no era su día.

—No pregunte, señor. —Le dijo entre dientes Link aguantando la rabia que tenía, pero aun así seguía con su respeto.

—Bueno… —Dijo un poco confundido el general para luego volver a ponerse firme. —No podemos tener fallas, aquí estarán personas muy importantes. Y nuestra prioridad es la princesa, Link, tú serás su guardaespaldas, de todos modos te escaparías para entrar al banquete.

Link sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara frustrada de su superior. —Sí señor.

—Bueno, ahora empezaremos de nuevo el entrenamiento, hoy vamos a combatir en parejas. —Dijo el general para luego detenerse mirar a sus caballeros. —Calev y Link, a la arena.

—Sí señor. —Respondió un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, pero fue el único que habló.

—… Link. —Nadie respondió, entonces miró donde hace un segundo estaba el joven rubio. Solo estaba el espacio. — ¡¿Link?! ¡Hace un segundo estaba ahí! ¡¿Dónde está ese jovencito?!

Link solo rio desde el muro que estaba escalando al ver a lo lejos a su superior quejarse sobre sus "habilidades de fuga" y después siguió subiendo. Llegó a una ventana y sabía perfectamente que esa era la habitación de la princesa. Tocó dos veces, y después de unos segundos la rubia abrió la ventana.

—Hola Zelda, sin permiso. —Le dijo rápidamente para luego entrar empujando en su proceso a la princesa.

—Link… —Le llamó con un tono enfadado la princesa, pero luego lo cambió repentinamente a una sonrisa. —Llegas tarde.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Le dijo Link disculpándose. —Pero estaba en una reunión, y te asignaron un guardaespaldas.

La princesa borró su sonrisa al escuchar eso. —Le dije a papá que me podía cuidar sola. Lo único que le pedí fue nada de guardaespaldas. Ahora me tendré que aguantar a un hombre pegado como mi sombra toda la fiesta.

—Valla… —Dijo Link fingiendo estar ofendido. —Supongo entonces que hablaré con el General para que me reasigne de puesto.

La princesa abrió los ojos y luego miró al rubio, este solo seguía fingiendo estar indignado, pero la expresión de sorpresa desapareció de la rubia a una expresión de desconfianza.

—Link… ¿Qué hiciste? —Le preguntó seria.

— ¡No hice nada! Solo me asignaron ser tu guardaespaldas… ¡Lo juro!

—Bien, bien. No te quejes, sabemos perfectamente que no eres un ángel del todo. —Le reprochó.

—Y usted no se queda atrás, majestad. —Le dijo Link haciendo una reverencia falsa, logró arrancarle una sonrisa a la princesa. —Bien… ¿Para qué me habías llamado?

— ¡Ah! ¡Sí! —Exclamó Zelda de repente para luego ir hasta una habitación integrada a la suya, que en realidad era su armario, y volvió con cinco vestidos. — ¿Con cuál de todos me vería mejor?

Link estaba atónito. Lo había llamado para un consejo de moda… ¿A él? —… ¿Te sientes bien Zelda?

La princesa suspiró. —Sé que es raro que te pida un consejo a ti. Pero tú más que nadie me conoce, además, Impa está en una misión y no volverá hasta lo noche, todos los vestidos están bien, así que no me pondrás en ridículo al escoger.

—Pero… ¿Por qué yo? —Preguntó aun intrigado el Héroe.

—Eras mi última opción, lo reconozco. —Le dijo francamente encogiéndose de hombros, luego lo miro decidida. —Escoge.

Link se sintió en parte aliviado y ofendido, aliviado porque sabía que si él era su última opción, faltaría mucho para que volviera a pasar por esa misma situación; y ofendido porque… ¡Fue la última opción!

En fin, terminó evaluando cada uno de los vestidos, los miro a todos con detenimiento y entonces habló.

—Todos están feos. —Terminó diciendo para luego entrar al armario de la princesa y sacar el mismo vestido con el que había visto a la princesa entrenar con su arco. —Este me gusta.

Zelda se abofeteó mentalmente. —Link, estos de aquí. —Señaló los vestidos que estaban sobre la gran cama. —Son vestidos de gala, ese vestido. —Le señaló el que había escogido. —Es para mis prácticas con el arco.

—Pero sigue siendo elegante. —Le espetó el rubio, de repente había empezado a defender el vestido que quería que su mejor amiga asistiera a la gala.

—Sí, pero es para entrenar.

— ¿Y?

—No es para una fiesta.

— ¡Claro que si lo es!

—No Link, no lo es.

—Es lindo, cómodo, sencillo y elegante, además el blanco y el rosado son tu color. —Le señaló. ¿Desde cuándo era bueno en eso?

—Es para entrenamiento, escoge entre los vestidos de la cama. —Le ordeno Zelda, pero sinceramente, Link no obedecía mucho a la muchacha.

—Además que puedes usar cómodamente la armadura de tus hombros sin incomodarte. —Le siguió hablando ignorándola.

— ¡No voy a una guerra, es una fiesta, una aburrida fiesta! —Le dijo más alto perdiendo el poco de cordura que le quedaba.

—Es también liviano.

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Es perfecto!

— ¡Escoge de los de gala!

— ¡Son feos!

— ¡No lo son!

— ¿Alguien te ha visto con este vestido? —Le pregunto Link bajando un poco más la voz.

—No… pero…

— ¡¿Ves?! ¡Póntelo!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡QUE USES ESTE VESTIDO! —Terminó gritando el rubio, no iba a permitir que Zelda usara esos vestidos tan extravagantes que tenían prácticamente escrito en todas partes _"Estoy soltera, acepto propuestas de matrimonio" _No, esos vestidos definitivamente no. Además, si hubiera una invasión en el castillo sería más difícil sacarla sin llamar la atención, en cambio, con ese vestido hasta ella podría ayudar a patearle el trasero a los invasores… ¡Ese vestido era perfecto, y con ese vestido Zelda iría a su fiesta de cumpleaños aunque tuviera que volver a la fuente Zora y pedirle a Ruto una cena romántica!

—… Está bien. —Suspiró la princesa. —Tú ganas.

Link sonrió victorioso y le dejó en el brazo el vestido, que de verdad, era muy parecido al vestido que la princesa había utilizado en la batalla contra Ganondorf, y en realidad, a pesar de ser un recuerdo de los tiempos oscuros vividos en Hyrule era uno de sus vestidos favoritos, realmente le lucia a Zelda, y le encantaba ya que parecía que su amiga se veía mucho más cómoda así.

—Vamos… no pongas esa cara. —Le dijo Link divertido, la expresión de Zelda era de resignación. —Este vestido te encanta y lo sabes.

—Eres un tonto. —Fue lo que le respondió Zelda con una sonrisa de medio lado, luego lo miró fijamente y arrugo un poco la nariz para luego tapársela. — ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Por qué hueles a pez?

Link no habló, con la mirada perdida y un tic en el ojo izquierdo se dirigió a la puerta sin decir palabra alguna.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Al Rancho Lon Lon, a ver si Malon sabe cómo quitarme este olor. —Dijo para luego salir, no iba a ir a la fiesta con ese olor, eso era seguro, además no quería tener a miles de mujeres bañándolo y arreglándolo ya que Impa lo mandaría con las aseadoras reales, y eso no era una buena opción ante los ojos del rubio.

Zelda destapó su nariz una vez se fue el héroe, cogió el vestido y lo puso colgado en el armario, lo miró bien, era verdad el vestido era cómodo, elegante y hermoso. Sonrió por inercia, el chico sí que sabía escoger lo mejor para ella.

.

— ¡Link! ¡Hace mucho no te veía! —Gritó la pelirroja subida en un caballo mientras galopaba velozmente, entonces frenó cerca al joven que recién había llegado al rancho y se bajó de un salto quedando frente a él. — ¿Cómo estás? Me tienes muy descuidada pequeño verdecito. —Le reprochó divertida mientras le jalaba una de sus largas orejas.

— ¡Ay! ¡Malon! ¡Suelta! —Le pidió el rubio sufriendo la fuerte agarrada de su amiga, quién, divertida obedeció a la petición del héroe y se cruzo de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Hay Link... ¿Que voy a hacer contigo? —Bromeó para luego echarse a reír.

—También me alegra verte de nuevo Malon. —Le dijo Link sonriendo un poco nervioso mientras acariciaba su oreja lastimada para calmar el dolor. —En realidad... necesito un favor.

Malon lo miró un poco sorprendida, pero luego sonrió. —Adivino... tiene que ver con el olor a pez que estás emanando.

Link se limitó a asentir avergonzado, Malon era una de esas mujeres que tenían su sexto sentido muy desarrollado. A Malon, Link la conoció cuando iba al castillo a reencontrarse con la princesa Zelda, como la primera vez, solamente que sin Navi, así que por las ropas verdes de Link, pasó de ser el "chico hada" a "verdecito".

—Bien... a juzgar por ese olor juraría que caíste sobre un balde lleno de peces muertos. —Le dijo la pelirroja en tono pensativo pero burlesco.

—Me mandaron a nadar con Zoras. —Le corrió el rubio un poco molesto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y eso porque?

—Digamos que rechacé una invitación de alguien muy agresivo y con el poder para que un enorme pez me trague. —Le hablo Link recordando como había rechazado una cita de la princesa Ruto y esta casi lo manda a ser el almuerzo de Lord Jabu Jabu.

Malon se quedó pensativa un momento para luego sonreír traviesamente. —Ya se, te bañarás.

—Ya lo hice. —Le dijo Link. —Como tres veces esta mañana.

—Pero en leche de cabra~ —Canturreó la pelirroja, Link abrió los ojos y antes de que pudiera huir Malon ya lo estaba empujando establo dentro, definitivamente, ese no era su día.

.

Ya era de noche, había tardado más de lo que pensaba, pero había valido la pena. Sus guardias estaban esperándolo, y una vez que vieron los truenos oscuros reunirse en las escaleras del templo del espíritu, reconocieron que su líder había vuelto.

Ganondorf se levantó y con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras veía la marca en su mano derecha se dirigió a sus subordinados.

—Trabajo terminado, vamos ahora al castillo.

.

La fiesta se estaba efectuando sin mayor problema, todos los invitados habían llegado, desde los reyes de reinos vecinos hasta los sabios que se encontraban allí, todos estaban en un enorme salón decorado elegantemente, cada uno lucía sus mejores ropas, a excepción de los Kokiri, quienes vestían sus ropas comunes. Y por los Kokiri nos referimos Mido.  
Si, todos estaban allí excepto alguien, la invitada de honor, quien tenía completamente prohibido salir sin su guardaespaldas e Impa no se había hecho ver desde el inicio de la fiesta y lo más curioso era que tampoco habían rastros de Rauru.

Pero la princesa no estaba desperdiciando su tiempo, ella siguió investigando la reciente profecía que había descubierto, y hasta ahora solo sabía del Guardián Dimensional, de todos modos, no se podía concentrar, no es como si quisiera ir con ansias a esa fiesta tan extravagante que le habían hecho llena de personas que se creían superiores a los demás, pero allí también habían amigos suyos, personas que quería ver como los sabios, a Saria siempre tan amable, a Nabooru siendo el alma de la fiesta e incluso a la princesa Ruto, que a pesar de ser tan presumida también había llegado a ser una buena amiga -cuando no estaba reclamando a Link como su marido-.

Y ahora estaba el rubio, en serio, de verdad que más le valía que tuviese una buena excusa para llegar tan tarde a su cumpleaños porque de lo contrario lo pagaría caro.

Dejó a un lado los libros y las paginas arrancadas, suspiró y se recostó en su cama.

Últimamente había tenido problemas de concentración en varias cosas, no pensaba bien, se distraía y de vez en cuando se descubría suspirando mientras observaba el cielo, afortunadamente sus calificaciones no se habían visto afectadas, de lo contrario entraría a tener una larga charla con Impa y su padre. ¿Que le ocurría? No lo sabía, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que solo había una persona culpable, Link.

_Toc Toc Toc._

Levantó la vista rápidamente a la ventana, genial, el rubio de ropas verdes se había dignado a venir, pero no había podido escoger peor momento que en su momento de meditación, no, tuvo que venir cuando tenía la guardia completamente baja, estúpido Link que no sabía tocar -ni entrar por- la puerta como gente civilizada y estúpido rubor que se apoderó de sus mejillas.

— ¡Zelda! ¡Se que es tarde y que es probable que estés enfadada, pero abre por favor que ya vienen los arqueros! —Le rogó el joven mientras seguía tocando la ventana, la princesa reaccionó en ese momento y haciendo desaparecer el rubor de sus mejillas abrió la ventana rápidamente dejando entrar a Link.

—Más te vale que tengas una buena explicación, tienes un minuto. —Le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Si te pusiste el vestido que te escogí! —Exclamó Link al verla mejor ignorando el comentario anterior.

—Treinta segundos.

—Está bien, está bien. —Le dijo el rubio subiendo sus manos mostrando que se rendía, luego apartó la mirada un poco avergonzado. —Estaba duchándome.

La princesa parpadeó dos veces sin creer lo que dijo el rubio. —... ¿Duchándote? ¿Te tardaste duchándote?

— ¡Hey! ¡La leche de cabra no quería quitar el olor a pez! —Le espetó el rubio, quien al ver la cara confundida y un poco indignada de su compañera entonces decidió rendirse. —Nada, solamente se me hizo tarde, pero... ¡Mira! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Link le extendió el rubí -que robó Nabooru- con una amplia sonrisa, Zelda admiró aquel rubí y lo tomó en sus manos con una sonrisa, ese rubí encajaba perfectamente con la tiara que le había regalado Rauru unas horas atrás. Curioso ¿No?

—Gracias Link. —Le agradeció la princesa aún sonriendo. —No se como lo conseguiste, ni de donde lo sacaste, pero es perfecto.

—_Si supieras... —_Decía Link internamente para sí, luego vio como Zelda se quitaba la tiara que tenía puesta y sacaba otra de un fino cofre, una que casualmente le faltaba la joya del centro, con un pequeño conjuro logró unir la joya que encajaba perfectamente con la tiara y procedió a ponérsela.

—Si, perfecta. —Dijo Zelda mirándose en el enorme espejo que tenía en frente, la tiara encajaba perfectamente con su vestuario, el vestido que le escogió Link y su armadura dorada en los hombros. ¿Por que se puso una armadura para una elegante gala? Creía que el vestido se vería incompleto sin aquella pieza de oro, y unas zapatillas altas, incomodas para correr, pero de todos modos no serían necesario un calzado deportista. —Gracias.

Zelda procedió a darle un beso en la mejilla, y Link solo acertó a sonrojarse, él siempre se sonrojaba por cualquier muestra de cariño de parte de cualquier chica, era simple timidez o vergüenza.

—Je, je... No hay de que Zelda. —Le dijo un poco nervioso y avergonzado, parecía que aún era un niño y la princesa sonrió al notar aquel acto infantil, Link dejó su sonrojo a un lado para luego mostrarle caballerosamente su brazo a la dama de en frente. — ¿Vamos su majestad?

—Que amable es usted caballero. —Exclamo Zelda siguiéndole el juego y tomándole del brazo mientras empezaban a caminar hasta el inicio de unas largas escaleras que descendían para luego llegar a la sala de la fiesta.

Uno de los caballeros que custodiaban el castillo al verlos le alertó a uno de los varones que anunciaban la llegada de los invitados, este hombre se puso firme y sonaron unas trompetas.

—Con ustedes, la princesa Zelda de Hyrule en su décimo séptimo cumpleaños. —Dijo con voz firme y alta, varias personas voltearon a ver, la mayoría eran jóvenes príncipes y duques que esperaban tener la mano de la princesa en matrimonio, la otra parte eran princesas y reinas viejas que lucían extravagantes joyas y estaban allí por simple estatus; y estaban los amigos, personas como los sabios, quienes habían traído cada uno consigo algún invitado por su parte, como Saria con Mido, Darunia con su hijo, Nabooru con algunas colegas Gerudo y Ruto con uno que otro Zora; también estaba Malon, quien había venido con Talon e Ingo; algunos maestros y también se encontraba el rey. Pero ni rastro de Rauru e Impa.

Link y Zelda bajaron por las escaleras y una vez ya abajo ambos se liberaron de su agarre.

—Su majestad. —Le habló un joven monarca que se acercaba junto con una mujer de ropas exageradas con demasiadas joyas encima, esta mujer aparentaba ser su madre. —Me presento, mi nombre es Naroh Tomarah del reino vecino, un placer verla de nuevo, feliz cumpleaños.

—Muchas gracias joven Naroh. —Le agradeció amablemente la princesa Zelda con elegancia digna de la realeza. — ¿No es usted uno de los príncipes que han venido a pretenderme?

—Así es su majestad.

Link simplemente estaba situado al lado de la soberana con una mirada firme y podría llegar a decirse que fría, no porque el joven que estaba en frente le desagradara, en realidad ya estaba acostumbrado a aquellas personas que venían simplemente a pretender a su amiga, sino porque parte de su entrenamiento era mostrase firme ante cualquier persona ajena a los que conocía. Igual Zelda, quien por lo general con los que tenía confianza no mostraba tantas formalidades, pero con personas con las que sabía que no podía actuar de esa manera, se comportaba con la gracia de una gran monarca, a pesar de estar en su mente maquinando alguna travesura.

—Zelda, linda. —Habló la mujer que estaba al lado del pretendiente con tono superficial. — ¿Que es ese vestido? Es una gala, deberías usar algo más elegante.

—_Y por elegante se refiere a exageradamente exótico. —_Pensó Zelda mientras tenía una sonrisa amable en sus labios. —Pues como verá, Señora Eleonor, este vestido es completamente elegante y cómodo, en mi opinión, es una opción magnifica para una gala como esta.

—Entiendo. —Dijo la mujer con un falso tono amable, más bien hipócrita. — ¿Quien es este joven que está a tu lado? No me digas que has decidido ya tu prometido y que has de dejar a mi hijo con el anillo de bodas en la mano.

—Este es Link, mi guardaespaldas. —Le presentó la princesa con un tono de lo más cortés.

— ¿Link de que, cariño? —Le preguntó la reina Eleonor con un tono casi burlesco.

—Link nada más madame. —Dijo Link por primera vez haciendo una reverencia. —Un placer conocerle.

La reina Eleonor quedó prácticamente alagada por la manera tan elegante de presentarse Link, además, de que el joven héroe era realmente atractivo y un alago de éste era realmente encantador, pero no tuvo el mismo efecto en Naroh, quién simplemente no se sentía a gusto con la presencia de Link.

—Pero que joven tan grato. —Dijo la reina con una sonrisa en sus labios llenos de rojo lápiz labial.

—Agradezco su alago madame. —Dijo Link volviendo a su posición inicial, Zelda continuaba con su sonrisa amable. —Disculpen un momento, pero es necesario que hable con Zelda en un lugar aparte.

— ¿Tiene la suficiente confianza con la princesa como para llamarle por su nombre? —Le cuestionó Naroh un poco enfadado, pero sin dejar de lado su arrogancia.

—Si, así es. —Dijo Link cortando la conversación y llevándose a Zelda prácticamente jalada hasta el balcón donde no se encontraba ninguna persona. Una vez allí, ambos empezaron a reír sin control.

—Por las diosas... ¡No sabía si podrías hablarle a esa mujer de manera adecuada! —Le dijo la princesa riendo.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Sinceramente yo tampoco. —Le dio la razón Link en el mismo estado. —... uf... venga ya... ¿Que tal si hacemos algo con ellos?

La princesa se interesó al escuchar las palabras "plan" y "travesura" ocultas en la frase del joven. — ¿Que tienes en mente?

—Aun no ha salido la comida de la cocina ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó Link, Zelda entendió perfectamente y con una sonrisa en los labios ambos rubios, se dirigieron a la cocina.

.

Llegaron por fin, y no se habían molestado en lo absoluto de ocultar su llegada.

Ganondorf estaba en frente de la puerta del Castillo Real de Hyrule, con prácticamente un ejercito acompañándolo mientras lucia sus mejores ropas y estaba montado en su majestuoso caballo. Los guardias de la entrada ya no estaban custodiando, sino que, hacían parte del ejercito de Ganondorf junto con otros compañeros, mientras que los arqueros fueron derribados a espada de sus compañeros que ahora estaban trabajando para el Rey del Mal.

Los guardias le abrieron la enorme rejilla de entrada, y una vez frente a la puerta principal del castillo bajó de su montadura y se abrió paso por los pasillos del majestuoso castillo con su ejercito tras él.

.

Las cosas no habían salido como esperaban. Habían puesto pimienta y salsa picante en todos los alimentos, incluido el pastel y el caviar -preferido de a mayoría de invitados- pero de la nada apareció Impa, quien, descubriendo su travesura en menos de tres segundos, los sentó en la mesa de la cocina mientras echaba a todos los chefs de allí y les obligaba a comer lo que habían "intoxicado".

—Impa... —Le habló el rubio con voz nerviosa rogando por piedad. —Por favor... No lo volveremos a hacer.

—Todo. —Fueron las palabras de la Sheikah ordenandoles no dejar ninguna migaja.

—Pero...

—Todo.

—Zelda... ¿No dirás nada? ¡Tu eres la princesa! —Le dijo Link en un momento desesperado, no quería tener que lidiar con la lava picante que se había convertido el té.

La princesa no hablaba, sabía perfectamente que ella estaba en posición de darle ordenes a Impa, pero simplemente veía el caviar con terror, este alimento ahora era prácticamente rojo fuego. Podía ordenar a cualquier persona cualquier cosa, a todos excepto a Impa, esa mujer era prácticamente su más grande autoridad después de su padre, o incluso antes que él.

—Empiecen. —Les ordenó Impa con lo brazos cruzados, ella se iba por un minuto y al otro esos jóvenes estaban "calentando" la comida de una fiesta que fue planeada realmente con esfuerzo.

Ambos tragaron fuerte, estaban pálidos, y sabían que de ésta no iban a salir porque Impa no estaba dispuesta a abandonar la estancia sin que ellos se hubiesen comido hasta el último grano de arroz. Link empezaría por el caviar y Zelda por el pastel, era preferible empezar con lo peor y acabar con eso de una buena vez, hasta que una voz los alteró, la voz de un guardia a lo lejos.

— ¡ATACAN EL CASTILLO!

Los tres se alertaron con aquellas palabras, y se escucharon los gritos de terror desde la sala en la que se suponía que estaban todos los invitados. Link y Zelda se levantaron rápidamente recobrando su coloración de la piel, y cambiando su expresión de una aterrorizada a una decidida al igual que la Sheikah.

Pero no contaban con que la segunda sorpresa de la noche ocurriera unos segundos después de la primera, hubo un resplandor en la mano derecha de ambos rubios, ambos miraron sus manos sorprendidos por el resplandor, y lo que quedó marcado después de esa brillante luz los dejó sin respiración y casi les hace dar un grito ahogado, solo Zelda logró articular algunas palabras en mitad de su estado de alteración.

—... La Trifuerza.

* * *

**Notas finales del capitulo: **Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a **Chica JoKer** por el comentario, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. El vestido de Zelda es más bien parecido al del manga de Ocarina of Time, y la tiara que le regaló Rauru a Zelda es como la de Twilight Princess solamente que con un rubí comomla joya del centro.

Espero comentarios para saber si les gusto la historia! ^^


	6. IV: Escape

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de La Leyenda de Zelda, su elemento original y partes relacionadas, no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenencia de la compañía Nintendo._

* * *

**IV**

**Escape**

.

Ninguna de las tres personas que estaban en la cocina daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, la Trifuerza estaba en el dorso de las manos de ambos rubios, y ninguno se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Dijo Impa reaccionando por fin a los gritos de la gente que estaba en la sala, ahora estaban todos encerrados.

—No puedo creerlo. —Dijo Zelda despertando de su estado de alteración para entrar luego en otro. — ¡No es posible! ¡La Trifuerza está en reino sagrado, es imposible que aparezca así como así!

—Zelda... Ya... —Dijo Link tratando de tranquilizarla, pero al parecer el también necesitaba ser tranquilizado ya que tenía su cara completamente pálida, la princesa estaba a punto de derrumbarse, si no fuera porque Link la ayudó a sentarse en una de la sillas de la cocina, Zelda se habría dado un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

La princesa se tomó la cabeza mostrando que le dolía por tantas emociones en un mismo momento, luego masajeo un poco su frente con su dedo indice mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de pensar bien.

—La Trifuerza reside en el reino sagrado... ¿Han trasladado la Trifuerza a alguna parte recientemente? —Preguntó a Impa sin cambiar de posición.

—No princesa.

—La llave para conseguir abrir el reino sagrado son las tres piedras espirituales, tocar la canción del tiempo con la ocarina del tiempo y remover la espada maestra. —Recordó Zelda mientras abría los ojos frustrada. —Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

Link también trataba de asimilar la situación, pero en lugar de quedarse ahí sentado esperando poner sus pensamientos en orden como lo estaba haciendo la princesa Zelda, tomó su espada y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿Que vas a hacer Link? —Le preguntó Impa llamando consigo la atención de la princesa.

—Atacan el castillo. —Se limitó a decir. —Cuida a Zelda y no salgan de aquí hasta que vean que no hay otra opción, si nos separamos nos encontraremos en Kakariko.

—Está bien. —Dijo Impa, sin embargo, la princesa no se veía a gusto con esa decisión.

—Yo voy también.

Link solo la miró y sonrió de medio lado. —Esta vez te quedas.

Y antes de que pudiera protestar el rubio salió, sabía perfectamente que Link no era ningún idiota -cuando se trataba de lucha- y que tendría todo bajo control, luego volvería con una sonrisa y probablemente con una pequeña herida en el labio sin más heridas graves. Pero, esta vez era diferente, sentía que algo grande y maligno estaba por ocurrir, así que sólo le quedó gritar.

— ¡LINK!

El rubio hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la princesa y salió sin importarle en más mínimo el peligro, de todos modos, ya estaba acostumbrado a éste. Se sorprendió un poco cuando no vio ningún enemigo, solamente todos los invitados corriendo espantados y tratando de escapar, pero todas las salidas estaban selladas.

— ¿Que está ocurriendo aquí? —Se preguntó a si mismo el héroe creyendo que tal vez eran unos Poe los que atacaban el castillo.

— ¡Link! —Gritó un voz conocida para él, era Malon, quien venía corriendo contra la gente para llegar hasta él.

— ¡Malon! —Gritó al reconocerla para luego ir donde ella y ahorrarle pelear contra las personas. — ¡¿Que ocurr...?

— ¡Son los guardias! —Le dijo antes de que pudiera terminar. — ¡Los guardias nos han encerrado aquí y se niegan dejarnos salir!

— ... ¿Que?

—Están tras la princesa. —Le dijo una voz infantil tras él, era Saria, ella estaba ayudando a Mido a mantenerse en pie, ya que había sido lastimado tratando -y falló- de ayudar Saria a escapar, pero un guardia le había impedido hacerlo. —Y tras ti. Tienen que salir de aquí. Tienen que irse, tu y la princesa... ¡Ahora!

—Saria, explícame por favor con más claridad...

Pero antes de poder decir algo más, vio a alguien en el balcón, observándolo con una fría mirada llena de satisfacción y odio. Link abrió los ojos a más no poder, no podía ser él...

—Ganondorf... —Dijo completamente sorprendido y entrando en un estado de shock, sus ojos azules estaban completamente abiertos, y de su boca no salían palabras. Los gritos de Saria, Mido y Malon habían se habían esfumado para él, y la multitud que estaba en pánico apenas lograban rozarle mientras corrían, todo estaba ocurriendo en cámara lenta y Link no podía hacer nada más que mirar al hombre de piel verde frente a él.

Ganondorf se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y haciendo que su majestuosa capa se moviera con el viento, luego miró por el hombro al joven héroe, lanzó una risa de satisfacción, ya lo había visto. De un salto, Ganondorf desapareció de la perspectiva de Link aterrizando en lo que podría ser el techo u otra sala. Link apretó los dientes, agarró con más fuerza el mango de su espada y frunció el ceño, esta vez, Ganondorf no se iba a salir con la suya.

Sin más, Link salió en carrera tras el Gerudo, una vez llegó donde éste había saltado, tomó impulso y saltó también, aterrizando en las tejas del techo de la estructura del castillo, visualizó a Ganondorf y corrió tras él.

— ¡Demonios! ¡¿Que está haciendo?! —Gritó Mido al verlo correr.

— ¡Link! ¡Link, no vallas! —Gritaba Saria, quien había dejado a Mido en custodia de Malon, la pelirroja no entendía la desesperación de los pequeños. — ¡Link, no! ¡Eso es lo que él quiere! ¡Link! ¡LINK!

_._

_—¡NO! —Gritó mientras se levantaba de su pupitre. ¿Que había sido eso?_

_—Señorita Ackerman. —Dijo la voz del maestro, estaba seriamente enfadado. —Salga._

_Ella solo tragó en seco, sabía que no era buena idea haber ido a las clases de recuperación ese día, y que tampoco debió dejarse ganar del sueño, pero después de todo, la noche anterior se había levantado sin ninguna razón a media noche. No era del todo su culpa._

_No obedeció al profesor, solamente se encogió en su puesto mientras trataba de ignorar las burlas de sus compañeros que habían asistido con ella, miró de reojo a una rubia de ojos azules que la miraba con desaprobación, se encogió más en su lugar y el maestro continuó con la clase._

_Era un terrible Sábado._

.

Con la espada destrozó la puerta, y con la charola noqueó a los dos guardias que se abalanzaron contra ella.

— ¡Todos salgan de aquí! —Gritó Malon botando la charola y sosteniendo la espada que había tomado de uno de los príncipes invitados que no habían hecho nada más que colaborar con la conmoción.

Nadie la escuchó.

— ¡OIGAN! ¡MUÉVANSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! —Gritó Mido, que estaba al lado de Malon y aparentemente se encontraba mejor.

Todos salieron corriendo, casi hacen caer a Malon y por poco aplastan a Mido, pero ella no se movió, se aseguró de que todo el mundo hubiese salido para luego poder ayudar a Link, no tenía ni la menor intención de irse.

— ¡Señorita Malon, tenemos que irnos! —Le gritaba Mido mientras jalaba del brazo de la adolescente tratando de llevársela.

—Tenemos que cuidar que todos salgan. —Le dijo la pelirroja poniendo resistencia. — ¡Luego tenemos que ayudar a Link!

— ¡No! —Grito Mido fuera de sí, la chica lo miró perpleja. — ¡Saria no me dijo mucho, pero esto es grave! ¡Señorita Malon, Link estará bien! ¡En este momento lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos de aquí!

Malon abrió los ojos, no esperaba que la situación fuese tan grave, pero al parecer, por el desespero del Kokiri, estaban metiéndose en un lío gordo. Sin embargo, ella no podía dejar solo a Link, no, ella iba a ayudarle como pudiese.

Y por el lado de Mido, él quería irse de ahí inmediatamente, no habían guardias ni enemigos, pero uno nunca sabe. Solo dejaría que Link se encargara de ello, Saria, antes de irse le había dicho que tenían que escapar, y antes de que pudiera protestar, ella se había ido corriendo. Si Saria le había dicho que se fueran... ¿Quien era él para cuestionarla? Y no iba a obedecerla porque tuviese miedo -bueno, si, pero no era momento para recalcar su cobardía-, sino porque los ojos de la pequeña reflejaban una gran angustia, que no iba a ser pasada por alto. Sin embargo, no podía dejar a Malon sola, por más adulta que fuese, no podía dejarla allí.

— ¡Mido! —Gritó una voz, y entonces aparecieron un par de Kokiris corriendo angustiados entre la multitud.

— ¡¿Fado?! ¡¿Remi?! ¡¿Que hacen aquí?! —Gritó confundido, enojado y preocupado al ver al par de niñas frente a él.

— Saria nos llamo. —Dijo la niña de cabello verde que correspondía al nombre Fado.

— Nos dijo que te lleváramos al bosque. —Completó la rubia.

— ¡Vamonos! —Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras agarraban a Mido de cada brazo, empezaron en un forcejeo Mido se negaba a soltar el brazo de Malon y Malon se negaba a irse. Al final, de un tirón, las niñas lograron hacer que Mido soltara a la pelirroja, una vez logrado su objetivo, las niñas prendieron carrera fuera del lugar arrastrando a Mido con ellas.

— ¡Señorita Malooon! —Se escuchó al final mientras que el niño desaparecía ante los ojos de la granjera.

Malon simplemente se quedó mirando por donde se fue el niño. Suspiró. —Por lo menos sé que él va a estar bien.

Se dio la vuelta para revisar que todos ya hubiesen desocupado la sala, pero a penas se giró, vio el rostro de una mujer de cabello largo y pelirrojo.

—Ya está bien jovencita. —Le dijo, era Nabooru, quien tenía un elegante traje color rojo. —Del resto nos encargamos nosotras.

Malon la miró un poco confundida, pero luego habló con determinación. —No pienso dejar a Link solo.

Ante la valentía y la osadía de la joven granjera Nabooru sonrió, después negó con la cabeza aún sonriendo y suspiró. —Eres valiente, pero eso no servirá de mucho ahora... Llevensela de aquí.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡No espera! —Exclamó Malon mientras se le era arrebatada la espada y un par de Gerudos se la llevaban a la fuerza sosteniéndola de cada brazo. — ¡Suéltenme!

—No sabes cuanto lo siento, chica. —Le dijo Nabooru dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar. —Pero no podemos involucrar a los civiles, no como la otra vez.

.

Había seguido a Ganondorf hasta el techo, llegando así a la terraza. Tenía muchas dudas que obviamente no iban a ser contestadas, pero por el momento su objetivo principal era alejarlo lo más posible de los invitados y de la princesa.

— ¿Que fue lo que les hiciste Ganondorf? —Le preguntó Link entendiendo que era éste el causante de que los guardias estuviesen atacando a los civiles, ya que dudaba mucho que los guardias estuviesen por voluntad propia ayudando al ex-rey Gerudo, aunque aun no entendía algo. ¿Que hacía Ganondorf fuera de prisión? Y lo que más le intrigaba... ¿Por que vino personalmente? Algo no andaba bien. —O mejor dicho... ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Ahora que buscas?

El Gerudo sonrío de medio lado, su mirada reflejaba un brillo peligrosamente alegre, pero una alegría maligna. — ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Que busco? Supongo que ya deberías saber las respuestas, contando que tu amiguita te advirtió muy bien. —Link se limitó a mantener una mirada seria, no mostrando sorpresa ni expresión alguna, estaba analizando a su enemigo, se veía demasiado bien como para haber pasado tanto tiempo en prisión, además de que era completamente ridículo que se presentara de repente... algo andaba mal, era mucha información que no lograba procesar, pero de algo sí que estaba seguro.

— ¿Donde está Ganondorf? —Preguntó esta vez con más seriedad.

Antes de que Link pudiese decir una palabra más, una lanza fue disparada a su pecho, con un salto logró esquivarla haciendo que la lanza lo único que hiciera fuese rozarle la mano derecha, destruyendo así el guante de cuero que tenía puesto. Ganondorf sonrió con suficiencia y Link al mirarle, notó la repentina alegría venenosa que se había reflejado en la cara del Gerudo, era más que obvio que esa lanza no tenía la finalidad de asesinarle, sino, que el objetivo principal de aquello era revelar la mano derecha del joven. ¿Para que? Comprobar.

Link observó su mano y maldijo mentalmente que lo que vio en la cocina no había sido una ilusión, volvió a mirar a su oponente, éste, aprovechando la distracción de Link, acumuló una gran fuente de energía negativa con la lanza que había vuelto a su mano. Se preparó para atacar al rubio, Link se cubrió con el escudo, -siendo consciente de que no podría devolver el ataque con la espada, ya que la única espada capaz de repeler el mal era la espada maestra- y cuando se había preparado para recibir algún ataque que lo lanzara del techo, algo ocurrió, el sonido del viento siendo atravesado por algún objeto delgado y un quejido de dolor seguido por una brillante luz.

Link corrió un poco el escudo que estaba frente a él para poder ver mejor, el supuesto Ganondorf estaba arrodillado en el suelo, sostenido por sus manos, rodeado por varias corrientes de luz que parecían estar electrocutándolo, y con una flecha clavada en la espalda mientras sostenía una agitada respiración. Link se levantó, y tras el moribundo hombre que estaba frente a él, estaba la princesa Zelda sosteniendo un arco, con un carcaj colgado en la espada y unas flechas brillantes, las flechas de luz

—Ja, ja, ja... —Rió suavemente el hombre que estaba en el suelo para luego lanzar una carcajada al aire. — ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Están condenados! ¡Van a morir! —Luego, tan pronto como empezó su exagerada carcajada se extinguió atragantándose y luego exclamando dolor, las corrientes de luz desaparecieron y su cuerpo empezó a levitar con cierta inercia, para luego empezar a evaporarse desapareciendo frente a los ojos de los jóvenes.

Luego solo hubo silencio.

.

—Parece que al final si tuviste algo de utilidad. —Dijo una voz desde un gran trono, viendo como ante su presencia aparecían pequeñas partículas oscuras formando un cuerpo, que, una vez terminado de generarse, cayó fuertemente al suelo casi muerto. —Ahora dime... ¿Viste a los portadores de la Trifuerza?

El hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo simplemente asintió lentamente.

— ¿Están juntos?

Esa pregunta no fue respondida, ya que el hombre había dejado de respirar. La persona que estaba sentada en el trono de terciopelo rojo suspiró con resignación.

—Amo, supongo que no fue una buena idea darle un cuerpo a este débil fantasma. —Dijo una chillona voz, perteneciente a un hombrecillo que estaba parado al lado del trono, de ojos pequeños y afilados dientes haciéndole parecer a un ratón que había tomado forma humanoide.

—Simplemente es un señuelo, no es algo fundamental. —Dijo son una perversa sonrisa mientras que observaba como un par de guardia se llevaban el cuerpo del hombre. —Es más, lo mejor, está aún por empezar.

.

Terror, eso es lo que habían en los pasillos del castillo de Hyrule, las Gerudo se habían encargado de los guardias que estaban en control de Ganondorf, pero en mitad de la nada, todos los guardias desaparecieron. Ahora lo principal era evacuar a todas las personas fuera del castillo y encargarse de que llegaran sanas hasta sus carruajes que las llevarían hasta sus reinos, y en caso de ser personas provenientes de Hyrule, escoltarlas personalmente hasta sus viviendas.

— ¡¿Por que habríamos de confiar en unas ladronas?! —Gritó una mujer de elegantes ropas que le delataban por extranjera.

— ¿Que ocurre aquí? —Preguntó Nabooru haciendo acto de presencia junto con otras dos Gerudo.

—Lo que ocurre señorita Nabooru, es que aquí, la _dama _no quiere cooperar con la evacuación y está retrasando a los otros invitados. —Explicó la ladrona mientras hacía énfasis en la palabra "dama" y añadiendo cierto tono de desprecio.

— ¿Es eso cierto? —Preguntó mirando a la mujer con serenidad, cosa que no era típica en ella.

—No pienso permitir que unas ladronas sean las que me escolten a mi carruaje. —Dijo con firmeza la mujer. —Ustedes solo causan daño y despojan a las personas de sus pertenecías, de seguro vinieron con la intención de robarnos durante la fiesta.

— ¡De seguro ellas son las que están detrás del extraño comportamiento de los guardias! —Exclamó una voz al fondo, no había que mirarle para notar que provenía del mismo lugar de aquella mujer, ya que ambos compartían un extraño acento nasal.

—Lo más probable es que los hayan seducido para poder robarnos. —Dijo de nuevo la dama, Nabooru suspiró y miró a la mujer a los ojos completamente tranquila, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de los extranjeros que apoyaban a la aristócrata.

— ¿Cual es tu nombre? —Preguntó firme, dándole una mirada llena de tranquilidad y frialdad, esa mirada la utilizaba algunas veces cuando alguna de sus compañeras no querían obedecerla, consiguiendo siempre resultados bastantes beneficiosos.

—E-Eleonor Birtch de...

—Muy bien, señorita Eleonor. —Dijo Nabooru interrumpiéndola , dando a entender que su apellido era lo que menos le importaba. Notó por el tono de voz de la joven, que estaba nerviosa, y era obvio, Nabooru siempre había tenido un aura que exigía respeto y temor, causando que, la persona que la enfrentara a una pelea verbal, se sintiera como un ratón en las afiladas garras de la Gerudo. —No se si estaba enterada, pero tenemos un convenio con la familia real. Si estamos colaborando aquí, es porque la situación exige ayuda inmediata. ¿Sabe a lo que nos enfrentamos?

Todo el mundo se había callado ante el tono de voz de la líder Gerudo, todas las personas que antes habían hablado eran monarcas y aristócratas de tierras distintas a Hyrule, en cambio, los Hylianos se habían quedado callados y habían aceptado la ayuda sin rechistar, ya que conocían en parte el extraño convenio que tenía el rey con las ladronas.

Eleonor negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Bien, entonces si no está enterada supongo que será mejor que se deje ayudar. Le advierto que aquí, nosotras no tenemos mucha paciencia. —Le dijo con un tono ácido mientras señalaba a las otras Gerudo que se estaban controlando por no enterrar una lanza en el cuello de la arrogante señorita. —Y toda la paciencia que tenemos la estamos gastando en alguien tan insignificante como usted. —Notó que la muchacha se había ofendido, ya que había abierto la boca para otra vez volver a blasfemar contra ellas. —Apártenla de mi vista, y llévenla hasta su carruaje, si les causa problemas... Ya saben que hacer.

La ultima frase fue dada con una sonrisa perversa que dejó callada a la muchacha mientras era llevada por las dos Gerudo que habían acompañado a Nabooru hasta allí.

—Nabooru. —Le llamó una de sus compañeras, solamente que esta no traía ropa de gala, sino que usaba el uniforme de las Gerudo solo que de color esmeralda. —Te necesitan en el castillo, la sala principal.

Nabooru asintió, luego se dirigió a la silente multitud. — ¿Alguien más tiene alguna queja? —Una mano se levantó al fondo. — ¿Nadie? Bueno, te dejo a cargo Aveil, si alguien pone algún problema, tienes permiso para utilizar cualquier medio para detener el inconveniente. —Después de eso le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona a su compañera y fue directamente al castillo.

Aveil suspiró, su líder en serio tenía problemas de personalidad múltiple. —Muy bien... ¡Ya la oyeron! ¡Saquen a todos de aquí! ¡Quiero a todo el mundo fuera antes de media noche!

.

Nabooru entró al castillo y se dirigió hasta la sala donde se encontraba el trono del rey, pasó su dedo por la suave tela que componía el imponente sillón, después de un momento bufó con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza, estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Pasó su mano tras el trono, y después de un constante tacto en la madera, presionó por fin un botón invisible, al hacerlo, el trono se corrió hacia atrás dejando ver unas escaleras descendiendo y perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

De la pared, Nabooru sacó una antorcha y se adentró en el pasadizo; una vez dentro y que la luz se perdiera en los escalones, el trono volvió a su lugar, y la sala quedó en completa quietud.

.

Rauru cerró la puerta con llave, luego la aseguró con una cadena de luz, nada oscuro podría entrar, ya había asegurado cada entrada. El Templo del Tiempo estaba completamente a salvo.

El sabio de la luz se acercó al lugar donde estaban todos reunidos, habían cinco sabios ubicados en circulo, mientras que a la cabeza estaba un hombre de barba blanca con ropas elegantes y una gran corona, el rey Daphnes Nohasen Hyrule.

—Ya está todo asegurado. —Dijo Rauru situándose entre la sabia del bosque y la sabia de las sombras.

—Muy bien. —Dijo Daphnes. —Solamente falta la sabia del espíritu para empezar la reunión.

—No se preocupen, por quien lloraban ya está aquí. —Dijo un voz de manera burlona mientras salía de una pared que se había abierto automáticamente dejando ver un pasadizo y permitiendo la entrada de la líder de las Gerudo. Ruto rodó los ojos.

—Que modesta. —Dijo sarcásticamente.

—No más que tú. —Respondió Nabooru irónicamente mientras arrojaba la antorcha lejos, la cual, extinguió su llama al tocar el frío suelo. —De acuerdo. —Se situó al lado de Darunia e Impa. —Que alguien me explique dos cosas... La primera... Esta es una reunión de sabios, con todo respeto majestad, la que debería estar aquí es la princesa Zelda, después de todo, ella es la líder ¿No es así?

—Vengo en su representación, aunque intuyo que no tardará en venir. —Le respondió con tranquilidad el rey.

— ¿Donde está ella? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Está con Link. —Se limitó a contestarle Impa, una vez se había ido Link, Zelda no esperó más y buscó un arco, unas flechas y de dispuso a marcharse, Impa no se lo impidió, de todos modos, sabía que la princesa sería de gran ayuda para el héroe.

—De acuerdo, entonces la segunda. —Dijo Nabooru para luego tomar una mirada seria y molesta. — ¡¿Por que demonios Ganondorf está libre?! ¡¿No dijo usted que sus guardias se encargarían de custodiarlo?!

—Nabooru, ten más respeto con el rey. —Le advirtió Rauru con seriedad.

—Déjala Rauru, está en todo su derecho a expresar sus inconformidades. —Le dijo Daphnes mientras le hacía un ademán con la mano, luego su atención se centró en Nabooru, quien estaba realmente enfadada. —Habíamos detectado cierta anomalía en el calabozo encantado.

— ¿Anomalía? —Pregunto Saria confundida, Nabooru volteó a ver con cierta sorpresa a la pequeña Kokiri, luego miró al resto de los sabios, los únicos que no se veían confundidos eran Rauru e Impa, de resto, parecía que Saria, Ruto, Darunia y Nabooru estaban completamente desinformados del tema.

—No había ninguna actividad en el calabozo. —Le explicó Impa. —Los guardias tampoco se habían contactado con nosotros.

—Y este suceso... ¿Desde cuando se empezó a presentar? —Preguntó la princesa Ruto con los brazos cruzados mostrándose molesta por no haber estado enterada de aquello desde un principio.

—Un mes aproximadamente. —Respondió Rauru.

— ¡¿Que?! —Exclamaron los sabios que no estaban informados.

— ¡¿Por que no se nos fue goro-informado?! —Preguntó Darunia obviamente indignado.

—No estábamos seguros de que esto fuese una amenaza, lo más probable era que hubiesen trasladado a Ganondorf a otra prisión. —Les explicó Impa. —Ya habíamos planificado el traslado de calabozos. El calabozo donde habitaba Ganondorf estaba empezando a deteriorarse, y algunos hoyos empezaron a aparecer en las paredes. Por eso mismo no sospechamos que lo que había ocurrido en realidad era una fuga.

Nabooru se pasó la mano por el cabello mostrándose desesperada, esto no era un juego, si hacían cálculos, hace un mes que descubrieron la inactividad en el calabozo, pero... ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba inactivo? De seguro Ganondorf ya había recuperado parte de sus fuerzas, y lo más probable era que iría a hacer es retomar su lugar como el rey de las ladronas Gerudo. Saria solo tenía su mano en la barbilla, tratando de analizar bien la situación.

— ¿La princesa Zelda ya está enterada de esto? —Preguntó Saria mirando al rey con duda, pero aún así con firmeza. —Ella es el séptimo sabio; es compresible que tal vez nosotros no hubiésemos estado enterados, pero ella es nuestra líder, ella debe estar enterada... ¿No es así?

El rey sólo miró a Saria por unos momentos, podría llegar a ser intrigante como una niña tan pequeña pudiese llegar a esas conclusiones, pero de todos modos, no era sorprendente, ya que ella no era una niña, era una Kokiri, puede que sea mayor -en cuanto a la edad- que el veterano rey, además, no era cualquier Kokiri, era la sabia del bosque, no por nada había sido elegida para aquel cargo.

—No, Zelda no está enterada de ésto. —Dijo Daphnes con seriedad, Ruto simplemente se molestó más y Saria se puso más seria. —Pero intuyo que ya se habrá dado cuenta.

—Entonces dicen que solo ustedes tres estaba enterados de la situación. —Dijo Nabooru para luego reír y mirarlos con ironía. —Y luego se supone que tenemos que informar de toda cosa que ocurra en nuestras zonas, cuando ni siquiera nos informan de algo tan fundamental... ¡Por lo menos yo debí haber sido informada!

— ¡¿Tu?! —Dijo indignada la princesa Ruto — ¡Ganondorf casi mata toda la raza de los Zoras! ¡Si alguien debió haber sido informada, debí haber sido yo!

—Causo la hambruna metiendo ese goro-monstruo en la cueva de los dodongos. —Les recordó Darunia.

—Ya les explicamos. —Dijo Impa. —No habíamos estado seguros, fui a investigar estas tres semanas la causa de la inactividad. Y lo que les estamos informando ahora, son los resultados de esa investigación, les estamos informado ahora mismo lo más reciente.

— ¡No hablo del escape de Ganondorf! —Gritó Nabooru furiosa, todos la miraron con sorpresa. — ¡Debieron decirme que Ganondorf iba a ser trasladado, debieron haberme dicho la inactividad de ese calabozo desde el primer momento en el que se enteraron!

— ¿Y por que tu? —Preguntó la sabia del agua sonriendo mientras se burlaba de ella con la mirada, lo que no espero era que Nabooru la viera con furia y desesperación, cosa que no se había visto en ella jamás.

— ¡¿No lo entiendes?! —Gritó. — ¡Ganondorf fue el rey de la raza Gerudo! ¡Vendrá a reclamar su lugar! —Por segunda vez, pasó su mano por su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse. —No hablo de que me quite el dominio de las Gerudo, no, esto va más halla. Todavía, quedan mujeres que siguen alabando a Ganondorf como su rey, ha sido un arduo trabajo para mí y para Aveil convencer a esas mujeres de que pensaran de manera diferente. Además, las constantes alianzas que hemos tenido con la familia real no ha ayudado mucho para ganar la confianza de mis compañeras en su totalidad.

El rey entendió, si Ganondorf volvía a tener el control sobre las ladronas, lo más probable era que lo que había ocurrido en el otro tiempo pudiese ocurrir en esos momentos, si tenía el control de las Gerudo, tenía el control sobre el desierto, llevándolo a un paso más cercano para poseer Hyrule. Daphnes, estaba completamente enterado de lo que había ocurrido en ese "otro tiempo", Zelda se lo había tratando de explicar cuando había cumplido los 16 años, sin embargo, no le creyó hasta que Rauru le mostró todo lo ocurrido con ayuda de los otros sabios.

—Nabooru. —Hablo Darunia mirando la desesperación de su compañera. —Todo va a estar bien. No vamos a permitir que tu goro-raza se vea esclavizada de nuevo por Ganondorf.

—Corrección. —Dijo Rauru. —No vamos a permitir que Hyrule vuelva a perecer en las manos de ese maligno.

— ... ¿Que tienen en mente? —Preguntó Nabooru mirándolos tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Hay una plan de escape. —Dijo Impa con seriedad.

— ¿Escape? —Preguntó Saria.

—Vamos a apoyarnos unos a otros. —Dijo Daphnes. —Ahora mismo, todas las razas de Hyrule deben cooperar, y cada uno de nosotros se encargará de evitar que hayan desacuerdos. ¿Entendido? Debemos resistir a los ataques de Ganondorf.

—Hay una cosa que aun no entiendo. —Dijo Darunia captando la atención de todos. — ¿Como derrotaremos a Ganondorf con esto?

—Nosotros no haremos nada. —Dijo Impa con tranquilidad. —Ya saben que este es trabajo del elegido por las diosas y la princesa del destino.

—En otras palabras nuestro destino está en manos de Link y de la princesa de nuevo ¿No es así? **—**Dijo Ruto sacando sus conclusiones, luego soltó un largo suspiro cansado. — ¿Cuando acabará todo esto?

—Nunca va a acabar. —Dijo Rauru serio, pero con cierta tristeza en su mirada. —Esto es un circulo vicioso, es el destino, por algo fue creado el elegido por las diosas.

— ¿Vamos a afrontar lo mismo de aquel tiempo? —Preguntó un poco preocupada Saria.

—No, esta vez será diferente. —Dijo Impa con total certeza. —Esta vez, no solo el destino de Hyrule está en manos de Link. —Todos la miraron, excepto Rauru que miró a otro lado, tratando de evitar la rojiza mirada de Impa que demostraba lo mismo que sentía él. Tristeza junto con una fuerte preocupación. —Sino que también todas las dimensiones conocidas... Y por consiguiente... La vida de los habitantes de cada mundo.

—Eso quiere decir... —Dijo Nabooru sin creer lo que decía Impa.

—Si, esta vez, si fracasan... Nadie se salvará.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala del Templo del Tiempo. Esta vez, todo estaba en juego.

* * *

**Notas finales de capitulo: **¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leerme... He tardado por una razón, escribí y se me eliminó todo -.- ... en fin, tratare de continuar lo más pronto posible, muchas gracias por los reviews!  
Para aclarar algunas cosas... Este fic es una mezcla del juego y del manga, osea que algunas cosas del manga pueden llegar a aparecer aquí. Uh! Y felices fiestas ^^


End file.
